Obsidian
by PhantomBella
Summary: When Hinata moves to Forks, she thinks her life is over. However, things get interesting when vampires and ninjas are thrown into the mix. Semi-AU. Read and review, please! Chapter 7 has been reposted.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This one just sort of came to me as I was reading a SasuHina. In a matter of a few hours, I wrote the first few chapters and a prologue. Of course I won't be uploading them just yet because I still want to work out some of the other details, but I figured the prologue was passable enough to give you a taste of what was to come. I hope you enjoy this little (seriously…tiny) preview!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything in Twilight or Naruto.

_My name is Hinata Hyuuga, meaning "in the sun." Kind of ironic, when you consider I'm banishing myself to Forks, WA; one of the most sunless places on the planet._

_It wasn't that I had a problem with my mom. Anko was like my best friend, with perky dark hair and mischeivious dark eyes to match. Her skin was soft and smooth, and tan to boot. No one believed she was a mother, because she looked so young and partied so hard. Not that she ever abused or neglected me; she just needed an "exciting" life._

_We weren't just best friends; we were exact opposites. I definitely wore more conservative clothing, and had a much more reserved personality than my mom. My lavender hair was long, dark, and tame. It flowed down to my hips, and I usually wore it down or with a white headband. My eyes were milky, and my skin pale._

_I never fit in at school in Phoenix._

_That wasn't really the reason I was leaving for Forks either. I just wanted Anko to be able to move to Florida with her fiance. She needed someone to take care of her; a strong male figure to defend and protect her. I was sure she'd be much happier that way._

_At the airport, Anko clung to me as if I were her favorite chocolates. I finally managed to escape her grasp long enough to take care of my luggage._

"_Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Anko asked. I could tell she was pleading with me to stay, but there was no way I could change my mind now._

"_Sorry mom, but I just want you to be happy." My voice was firm but gentle as I spoke, as if I were the adult trying to comfort the child. It usually seemed that way in the house anyway._

"_Hina, you know leaving won't make me any happier." Anko pouted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead gave her a huge hug._

"_Please, just let me do this," I whispered. I let go slowly, and found Anko was crying. I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach for a moment, but I ignored it. "I love you mom!" I yelled back as I ran off to catch my flight._

**A/N:** I will try to bring more Naruto elements into the Twilight story. Right now it just sounds like Twilight with the Naruto characters, but I promise you that there will definitely be ninjas in Forks. Check out my profile for pairings and more details about the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, here's the second chapter. Many thanks to Archee-chan for BETAing this chapter. I tend to stray to far one way or the other since this is my first crossover, but my beta helps keep me –more or less- in line!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Twilight or Naruto.

Hiashi. We were never very close, though everyone agreed that I was more like him than my mother. Since before I could remember, I would visit him for a few weeks during summer vacation every year, and sometimes for Christmas and other holidays too.

Living with Hiashi would definitely be different than Anko. He didn't appreciate my academic accomplishments, and always pushed me to improve my physical strength and fighting technique. Living with him would almost be a game; I had to gain his approval in whatever way I could. At least I had one way to occupy my time.

I wasn't a tough fighter or anything. Many people at my old schools were incredibly powerful, and were qualified to accept high-ranking missions even before graduation. I knew Hiashi was disappointed by my lack of interest in violence, but it just didn't seem necessary to me. Sure, I was average with chakra control and battle tactics, but that wasn't good enough for Hiashi.

My father looked at me with disapproval evident in his eyes as I stumbled clumsily over my own luggage. I smiled sheepishly in return, hoping he wasn't in one of his critical moods.

"Hi, dad," I practically whispered, my skin red as a tomato. I was sure he was sighing inwardly or something of the sort, and sure enough the same stoic expression was there in his face when I looked back up at him.

"Let's go home, Hinata."

It only took me a few hours to get completely settled into my room. I unpacked all of my clothes and gear, and stored them in the small closet Hiashi had put in my room. He really did care about me, he just didn't show it much. After looking out through the window for a few minutes, I became dizzy from all of the green. It was drizzling outside, but I would only ever complain inwardly. Hiashi loved Forks, so the least I could do was pretend to share his enthusiasm.

It was an easy feat when he left me to my own devices in my room. I shed a few tears for Phoenix once I had completely settled in my room, and wistfully sighed as I watched how the silvery sunlight filtered through the blanket of clouds, and the rivulets of cold rain ran down my window, chilling the glass and seeping into my room. In an attempt to distract myself from the realization that these clouds would be omnipresent, I turned on the small tv Hiashi had put in my room a few years ago.

"Well, the sun is trying to come out!" a woman with dark hair wearing a red blazer and far too much make-up joked. I sighed and changed the channel, only to be greeted by another seven-day forecast.

"January 19th-26th, overcast skies throughout. Expect showers from Friday through the weekend, and cooler temperatures later next week. Lows will be below 32 degrees, so prepare for snow!"

Great. Just what I needed.

Dinner with Hiashi consisted of pathetic attempts at conversation, which weren't even excused by eating. I was hungry, as the only thing I had eaten that day was a small pack of peanuts on the four-hour flight from Phoenix to Sea-Tac. However, even the threat of death by starvation couldn't force me to eat more of Hiashi's cooking than was absolutely necessary to be polite.

I would be cooking the meals from now on.

As even the tv failed to distract me from the dreary weather of Forks, I offered to wash the dishes after dinner. The warm water from the sink was a welcome reprieve from the cold air that seeped through the large window in my room. With a quiet sigh, I put the last plate on the rack and walked up to my room, hoping that the rain wouldn't impede my ability to get to sleep.

I woke to the sound of rain on the roof the next day. At first I was startled, since I wasn't used to it yet. It was an unwelcome reminder of where I was; the rainiest town on Earth.

Realizing I'd be walking to school, I wore the warmest clothes I had: a lavender t-shirt and dark blue jeans. After eating a quick breakfast and cleaning up my dishes, I grabbed my backpack, donned a navy raincoat, and ran out into the rain.

The walk to school was more of a jog, since I didn't find the idea of arriving at school on the first day soaked to the bone appealing. I bounded silently through the trees, until I reached a small campus with a large sign in front that read 'Welcome to the Forks Shinobi Academy.' I had to smile at this. How original.

I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as I possibly could as I collected my schedule and received a map of the campus from a lady working in the office.

"So, you're Hyuuga's daughter, right?" I looked at the ground as the woman behind the desk greeted me. She had a pleasant expression, and short dark hair. I smiled with as much warmth as I could muster on the Washington peninsula, and nodded slowly.

"Well, my name's Miss Shizune, and you can always come to me if you have any questions!" Shizune smiled and I took this as my cue to leave.

My first class was AP field medics. It was always my favorite, because it involved more work in the books than actual demonstration. This class was an easy A back in Phoenix, and I was sure a small town high school like Forks Academy would be no different.

I tried to make myself as small as I possibly could as I entered the full classroom. The teacher was an older woman named Chiyo, whom we were to refer to as "Chiyo-sensei" or "Chiyo-sama." She clearly preferred the latter.

"Miss Hyuuga, would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" I might have imagined it, but it seemed to me that this woman was_ enjoying_ my embarrassment.

"W-well…M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga." I bowed my head; with my fair skin, my face was sure to be red as a tomato. Again.

"Charming. Take a seat next to Lee, if you will." I scanned the classroom, hoping this my partner would be kind enough to show me who he was. It didn't take me long, he was waving his hands about and grinning.

I took a seat next to him quickly and took out my first notebook. This one was a lime-green color, and I marked it 'Field Medics' with my sharpie. Once I was finished getting myself settled for the class, I turned to my new neighbor and opened my mouth to speak-

"Hi! I'm Rock Lee!"

Clearly overeager.

"H-hi, Lee. It's nice to meet you." My voice was a bit more confident than it had been before. I smiled shyly and glanced at him so I could memorize my new friend's features. He had dark, round eyes with long eyelashes and thick black eyebrows. His black hair fashioned in a bowl cut; his neatly trimmed bangs falling just above his eyebrows. He had a cheesy smile on his face, but once Chiyo began talking his face became more focused. Lee was clearly a multi-tasker: he could take excellent notes and still manage to hammer me with questions.

The rest of the class mostly consisted of Chiyo-sensei lecturing us and Lee chattering quietly in my ear. I received several glares from a blonde girl sitting a few seats in front of me. Apparently Lee was acting a bit too friendly for her tastes.

As the bell rang, I silently cheered for the reprieve I was likely to get from the constant distraction. However, my excitement was short-lived; the girl from before came over and snatched my schedule from my desk.

"Second period AP Ninjutsu, huh? I've got the same class!" She returned the paper to my desk and I put it in my binder. Her enthusiasm seemed a little phony, but I tucked the notion into the back of my mind. No use holding things against people. I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled at her awkwardly and started to walk out of the class.

"How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Ino!" Ino seemed a little too eager to get to know me. I bet it had to do with that Lee kid…

"I-I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you." My voice lacked inflection, but it was sufficiently sweet. I smiled a little, and picked up the pace, but remained slow enough that Ino could walk beside me. Being late on the first day would not bode well with Hiashi.

Ninjustu was an interesting class. The teacher was Iruka-sensei, a congenial man with tan skin and dark brown hair. He politely asked me if I wanted to introduce myself to the class or not, and hid his disappointment well when I quietly declined. Ino took the seat right next to mine, and chattered in my ear about Lee the whole period. She was obviously infatuated with him, so I made a mental note to keep my distance.

It was a lot harder than it sounded.

Right after the bell rang, Lee came bounding up to greet me. I lost him after "Hihowaareyou?!," but I listened politely to his rambling, even nodding and smiling, with the occasional "mmhmm." He was the first person at this new school to be kind to me after all.

My next class was an advanced weapons class, taught by Kurenai-sensei. The classroom felt open, with aisles and rows of two-person desks. Both Lee and Ino had this class, so upon entering the classroom, I scrambled to an empty chair at a desk where someone was already sitting. I managed to find a seat next to a tall girl with blonde hair. She wore it in four short pigtails, an unusual but somehow cute style.

"H-hi, my name's Hinata," I said, after a somewhat awkward silence. I looked over to the girl, who was quite distracted by her textbook.

"Hi, I'm Temari. It's nice to meet you Hinata." Temari looked over to me and flashed a sweet smile before returning to her book. I took the opportunity to scan the classroom for Lee and Ino. The ever-persistent Lee had found the nearest possible seat to me, and Ino of course took the seat right next to him. Lee waved at me enthusiastically, and I tried to return the gesture, but I think my smile came out as a wince.

Temari was a great girl. Her quiet concentration suited me just fine after Lee and Ino. She politely asked me questions like how I was enjoying school, and Forks in general. Occasionally she would make a sarcastic remark, and cause me to burst out laughing. Kurenai-sensei gave us the eye a few times, but she was a good teacher and I enjoyed myself in her class.

Lunchtime.

I returned to my locker with all of my supplies from my first classes, and grabbed my lunch box. Ino and Lee waited for me, so I tried to make the trip as quick as possible.

Lee ushered me into the seat on his right, while Ino took the one on his left. To my great surprise and pleasure, Temari came over and took the seat next to me. A few other people Ino or Lee had introduced to me during passing came over to the table, but to my dismay I couldn't recognize anyone. I tried to hide my face behind my lunch box so they wouldn't notice my embarrassed concentration. Try as I might, I couldn't remember anyone's name.

It was then that I saw them.

Five god-like students were sitting together at a table. They all had the same pale skin, dark shadows under their eyes, and perfectly angular features, and shared the same uncanny beauty. There were two girls and three boys, each striking in their own unique exquisiteness. One of the girls, the short one, had her chocolate brown hair pulled back in two buns. Her face didn't need a frame, it was splendid in its own radiance.

The other girl looked like a model. Her body curved in all of the right places, and her lovely face was almost intimidating in its perfection. She had piercing black eyes, and gorgeous pink locks which waved gently and fell down around her waist.

The boys were all muscular, but the blonde one stood out as being the most bulky. He had the same black eyes as all of the rest, but his handsome face was jovial. His golden blonde hair stuck out in every direction, adding to his affectionate but fearsome demeanor. Another one of the boys had blood red hair, shorter than the blonde but still attractive in its disarray. The shadows under his eyes were much more prominent, and he wore a mask of indifference.

The last one was obviously the youngest of the boys, and the least muscular. His soft, ivory skin seemed to glow more than the others, and his dark eyes were by far the most alluring. He had perfect, raven colored hair with neat bangs in front and unruly spikes in the back. It was then that I noticed I was staring, but it was still difficult to tear my eyes away.

I could feel the blood staining my cheeks a soft pink; I realized I hadn't said a word during the entire conversation at my table, and I had obviously been oogling at those other people. I decided it wouldn't hurt too much to ask Ino a few questions about them without seeming to pry too much.

"Who are _they?"_ I asked.

_Stupid._

"Oh, them?" Ino flicked her eyes over to their table for a moment as she spoke. Her voice was filled with disdain. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten Hatake, and Gaara and Sakura Haruno. They're all adopted, and they live with Kakashi and Rin Hatake."

"Dr. Hatake, you mean?" My father had mentioned the skilled doctor's name when I visited during the summer. Ino nodded dryly and glimpsed over at them again.

"Naruto's the one with the blond hair, Tenten's the brunette, Gaara's the red-head, the freak with the pink hair is Sakura, and Sasuke is the one with black hair." Ino sniffed on that last one. "But don't even bother with any of them. Naruto's with Sakura, Gaara's with Tenten, and Sasuke obviously just doesn't date."

"A-are Naruto-kun and Tenten-chan really related then?" I asked. It seemed rather unlikely, they didn't look anything alike except for the snowy white skin and dark eyes they all shared.

"Gaara and Sakura are the only two who are actually related. Naruto and Tenten just took Kakashi's name when they moved in with him, and Sasuke is just too pleased with himself to change his own last name." Ino snorted.

"Well, it sure is nice of Dr. Hatake to take care of all of those kids, right?" I said, hoping to discreetly change the subject to something a little more positive.

"_Hatake_ makes enough money to feed everyone in Forks!" Ino seethed.

"Oh," I replied dumbly. I stared intently at my apple, trying to avoid Ino's gaze. Regardless, eventually I caught my eyes wandering back to _their_ table.

I wondered which was the most beautiful. Was it the marvelous pink-haired girl? No. The raven-haired boy Ino seemed sour over was definitely the most attractive. I wondered inwardly why exactly she was so resentful toward him. He seemed perfectly nice to me.

It was then that I noticed the one named Sasuke was staring back at me. I instantly snapped out of my reverie and diverted my eyes to the table. He seemed almost frustrated with me, but when I looked back his obsidian eyes were gazing impassively at a wall. Ino seemed to notice the source my distraction, and she snorted and rolled her eyes. Not surprising at all.

I ate the rest of my lunch in a daze, and walked mechanically to my locker and then Genjustu class with Lee in tow. He happily chattered away without noticing my passive stare. It was just as well, I didn't need anyone prying into my jumbled thoughts.

Ibiki-sensei greeted me cordially as I entered the classroom, and didn't expect me to awkwardly introduce myself to the class like Chiyo-sensei had. I could tell we would get along well.

As I scanned the room for empty seats, I was disappointed to find there weren't really any left. The only one I could find was-

Oh no.

The only remaining empty seat was right next to Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N:** Hoped you all liked it! Please review… but no flames please!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, that was pretty stupid of me. In the last sentence of the first chapter, I called Sasuke "Sasuke Hatake" instead of "Sasuke Uchiha." Originally I was just going to have all of them take Kakashi's name, but I've got another plan for the plot, so it won't be exactly like Twilight. Sorry for the looong wait for the update…I just kind of wrote seven chapters for my other story, Defying Fate. xD That's going to be my main fic, so updates on this story will not be as frequent. Also, by popular demand, I have switched a couple of the characters around to have this make more sense…Lee has taken the place of Kiba. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight.

I could feel my face turning crimson as I walked down the aisle. The table was in the very back, not terribly surprising. Lee's round eyes were glaring in his direction, obviously angered because he couldn't sit next to me. I approached Sasuke tentatively, and stumbled into my seat in an awkward manner. In an attempt to be cordial, I looked over at him and opened my mouth to introduce myself…

…And closed it right back up again.

Sasuke Uchiha was leaning as far away from me as he possibly could in him seat, and occasionally looking over at me to glare with his obsidian eyes. He was gripping the desk so tightly, his perfectly sculpted ivory bones were protruding from his translucent skin. I tried to imagine what I could have done, what could have made me seem so repulsive. His reaction was so extreme, it was infuriating.

At the beginning of class, Ibiki-sensei explained that some days would be practice days where we try out new techniques with our partners, while others would be lectures. The introduction was clearly for my benefit alone, so I just timidly scribbled some notes in my planner while the rest of the students rolled their eyes and groaned. Luckily for me, today was just a lecture day. I was too terrified of the boy next to me to work with him at all. In an attempt to preoccupy myself, I tried to take overly detailed notes even though I had already learned about today's topic in my class back in Phoenix.

Sasuke remained tense for the entire class period. I tried to create a barrier between us with my books so I could concentrate on taking notes, but my milky eyes would occasionally wander over to his end of the table. Each time, my hopes of the frustratingly beautiful boy calming were dashed by his tense aura and fierce eyes. I eventually gave up and forced my eyes upon the clock each time I felt them wandering in his direction. Not surprisingly, the second hand ticked by agonizingly slow. Eventually the class period was over, and as soon as the bell rang Sasuke was gone.

I gathered all of my books absently; I was preoccupied with my thoughts. Lee ran up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"You know, I've never seen Uchiha act so strangely before. What'd you do to him?" Lee asked, not even trying to mask his delight.

"I don't know…" I said, my quiet voice sounding far away. What _had_ I done? We were like magnets; I seemed to repulse him just because that was the way things were, and I could do nothing to change his mind.

Lee walked with me to Taijutsu, since we both had that class next. I practically had to pry him off of me to let me go into the girls' locker room and change into my suit. Once safely inside, I changed into my regular fishnet armor with navy capris and a purple jacket. My regular clothes were deposited in my new locker, and I made my way out into the gym alone.

Taijutsu was fairly uneventful. Ninjutsu was clearly the specialty of students in Forks, so my lack of skill didn't stand out too much. Lee was my sparring partner, and he clearly went easy on me.

Lee's style was quick, and focused. Taijutsu was clearly his specialty. I absently wondered exactly how much he had to tone down his skills to meet my level as I blocked blow after blow. He was always on the offensive, so I held my ground and hit him with my Gentle Fist style every time he came too close. Eventually he seemed tired out, so I won the first match. He jumped up bouncily from the ground, causing me to sigh inwardly. He was a terrible actor.

The second time around, Lee tried a little harder to humor me. He was almost too fast for my skilled eyes to follow, but I still managed to keep up, parrying all of his attacks with speed and controlled accuracy. I was soon covered in nicks and bruises, so I decided to play things more offensively.

My friend charged at me directly from the front. He aimed a fist at my stomach, which I caught, causing me to grunt under the furious pressure. I quickly gripped his hands hard and used the momentum from his sprint to spin him around and run him into the wall. He rebounded off of the wall, and came at me with even more force. I squeaked, not expecting him to retaliate so quickly. There was no way I could block an attack with that much force, so I dove out of the way before we made contact. He skidded to a halt, disoriented momentarily. I took the opportunity to land a roundhouse kick right in his face, knocking him back into the wall.

I gasped. He hit the wall hard, and struggled to stand up. I ran over to his side, and tried to help him up.

"Gai-sensei!" I called. The jovial man ran over to Lee and helped him steady himself.

"Wow Lee, it looks like Hinata really did a number on you. We should take you to the nurse and have her check your head." Gai-sensei grinned at Lee and winked. Lee looked over at me and smiled too. The look on his face clearly said "That was so awesome!" I couldn't help but giggle a little bit at this.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll get him to the infirmary as soon as I can. He'll be fine, this kid can take quite a licking." He patted Lee on the shoulder, who instantly donned a smug look on his face. I hung my head. I couldn't help but feel as though I'd screwed everything up. Gai stopped after a few strides and turned back to face me. "Excellent kick by the way. I'm sure they taught you well in Phoenix." He winked at me, turned on his heels, and left the gym with Lee.

Lee was a better actor than I'd thought.

After Taijutsu class, I changed, gathered my books from my locker, and wandered dejectedly outside. I still felt bad about hurting Lee, even though I knew it was exactly what I was supposed to do. The fact that I knew he wouldn't hold it against me at all only made me feel even worse.

"Hey Hinata! I heard about what happened in Taijutsu class. Is everything okay?" Temari ran up to greet me. Her dark blue eyes glinted with genuine worry.

"It's all right. I still feel really bad about it though…maybe I should go easier on him next time!" I joked to lighten the mood. Temari's face lit up with a smile, and I allowed myself a quick grin too.

"Well, Ino's having a sleepover at her house tonight. Maybe you'd like to come? You can meet some more the girls!" Temari said.

"I'd love to! Do you walk home? Maybe we could talk about it while we move." Temari nodded cheerfully, and we both started off in the direction of our houses, which were rather close to each other.

"So, do you know who's coming?" I asked.

"Well, so far I've invited Sakura, Tenten, and you. I don't know if Sakura and Tenten will come though, they've never been invited before." Temari said. "They seem kind of aloof, but it will be nice to get to know them if they come." The pretty girl grinned.

I paled. What if Sakura and Tenten treated me the same as their brother? What if he told them how much he disliked me, and they followed along? My mind raced with all of the possible situations that would cause the party to become very, _very_ awkward.

Still, it would be nice to try to get to know some of the girls at school. I had always been shy in Phoenix, but Forks could be different. Forks _would_ be different.

"Sure, I'll go." I said.

_What have I done? _


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry for the long hiatus! I guess I had this concept, but I had no idea where I wanted it to end. Well, now I know! So I should be getting chapters up more frequently now. I will probably be editing this chapter a little bit here and there, but for the sake of progress, here it is!

Okay, I lied, before we begin, I have a few notes about this chapter. It is in Sasuke's perspective (yay!), but in the third person. It starts in the cafeteria in his side of the lunchroom. Oh, and I do not own Naruto, Twilight, or any of the characters, plot, or themes therin. Enjoy!

Obsidian

Chapter 3

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of apple. He swallowed the giant chunk painfully, and wrinkled his nose at the aftertaste. Apples tasted like dust when you hungered for fresh blood.

"That new girl over there with Ino, what's her name?" Sasuke asked absently, his eyes impassively tracing the cracks in the plaster on the cafeteria walls.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I believe her name is," Tenten said. "Funny, she feels strangely familiar, and that's not the first time it's happened here."

"It's probably nothing," Sasuke said flippantly, dismissing his friend without batting an eye.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" Sakura piped in. "She's been looking over here, too."

"Do you even remember what it was like when the room was filled with people who had never seen us before?" Sasuke snapped testily, annoyed by her questioning.

The family of sorts fell silent for a moment, not knowing where to carry on from there.

"She's looking over here again," Tenten observed. Sasuke flicked his eyes over in the direction of the Hyuuga in question. She didn't notice him, but dropped her eyes to the ground and muttered something to the girl sitting beside her. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear her from where he was sitting, but as a vampire, Sasuke was anything but normal.

"Who are _they?"_

The murmur of her voice was soft and gentle to him, like butterfly kisses against his skin. He closed his eyes, inwardly begging for her to speak again, but quickly catching himself and questioning his intentions. He heard her voice again, but it was forced to a much higher pitch in urgency.

"_Sasuke, I can only hold them off for so long. You've got to run!"_

The Uchiha bolted upright in his chair. His eyes flashed to Hinata, wondering if he had only imagined what she had said. Everything seemed normal—she was just quietly talking to Ino as though nothing had happened. Her eyes wandered over to his table again, and this time met Sasuke's, but quickly fell to the floor again.

"_Please, Sasuke!"_

"What?!" Sasuke snapped. His outburst had only been loud enough to alert the people sitting at the table with him, but he realized at their puzzled looks that he had made a mistake. Gaara gave Sasuke a calculating look, and broke eye contact to speak.

"You should talk to Kakashi about this," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted evasively. He refused to acknowledge his concerned friends, and instead entertained himself with the opposite wall again. "I think I'm going to class now."

* * *

_I wonder why I heard that voice at lunch. It felt distant, almost like a memory,_ Sasuke mused as he waited for the rest of the students to file in from his seat in the back. He was the only person in the class without a partner, but he never needed—nor desired—such superfluities.

By the time Sasuke had cleared his mind, nearly everyone had arrived in the classroom. There was no sign of the sensei just yet, so Sasuke let out a content breath of air and reclined back in his chair. Just as the Uchiha had found a comfortable position, Ibiki-sensei entered the room, brandishing the kunai he had been polishing as an incentive for Sasuke to sit properly. The Uchiha grudgingly let the front two legs of his stool rest on the ground, and straightened his posture as he took out his supplies, ready to take notes on the lecture of the day.

Ibiki, however, showed no sign of starting the class. He just meandered around the front of the room, until a girl ran up to him, her skin flushed red with embarrassment and murmuring a thousand apologies for her tardiness.

_Hyuuga. _

Her ivory-lavender eyes widened in fear as she realized the only empty seat left was next to Sasuke. She hurried sheepishly and took her place, her cheeks painted a rosy pink. Sasuke sighed and moved over for her reluctantly, but froze as a scent teased his nose.

He breathed in deeply, allowing the power of the scent of Hinata's blood to consume every facet of his being. How intoxicating, how sweet, and yet what a scourge it was to have discovered such a sensation! It was a magic thing, that something so simple as the scent of one's blood could tense every muscle, heighten every sense, and pleasure yet abhor him all at once. True, some people tasted better than others, and humans _definitely_ tasted better than animals. But how could a flavor with such raw power exist? Surely this girl was the only one with such a curse. Surely, as she was new, there were very few people who would miss her. Just once.

_Just once._

_No! How could you even consider of going against the life that Kakashi worked so hard to find for us?_ Sasuke chastised himself fiercely. He gripped the corner of the desk tightly, snapping off the very edge and crumbling it into dust, much to quickly and powerfully to be heard by human ears.

Sasuke opened his eyes—which he had only just realized had been closed for a while—and glanced at the clock. Only five minutes had passed. It was going to be a long period.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha massaged his temples with slender, marble fingers. It was easy to gather his senses when he was alone in the forest, away from that girl and the intoxicating smell of the searing hot blood pumping beneath the supple skin of her throat

Hyuuga Hinata. Why did that name seem so familiar to him? When not under her blood's accursed spell, he could describe the feeling as a sweet lingering taste on his tongue that he had forgotten long ago.

"Ugh," Sasuke sighed to himself. Too many of his analogies had become related to 'food' since he became a vampire.

He felt a little guilty for making his siblings take his car home, but none of them ever questioned him when he wanted to be alone. Sasuke had skipped his last class after slipping Tenten the keys to his car in passing, and was enjoying the reprieve from the Hyuuga in the light winter mist.

In the few months he'd lived in Forks, Sasuke and his siblings had experienced this same connected feeling to many of the people they had met. When they had first seen Temari and Kankuro, Gaara would have destroyed Washington state if Tenten hadn't predicted what he would do and calmed him down. He had learned to control himself, and after speaking to Kakashi about it, they learned that many of the people living in Forks were somehow connected to their past lives.

"Emotions we felt, people we were connected to… all of those things were magnified when we were changed. I've learned this much myself," Kakashi had said.

'It's time for a trip to Konoha,' Sasuke thought to himself as he veered east and raced for home.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay for quick(er) updates! This one is from Hinata's perspective again. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Some of you said you wanted longer chapters, so I took that into account this time. I really do heed your advice when writing each chapter, so please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Naruto, or any of the characters, plots, or themes therein.

Obsidian

Chapter 4

The walk home with Temari was pleasant, and even more exciting was the realization that she only lived a few houses down the street from me with her older brother, Kankuro.

"My brother is still at school, training for the upcoming Chuunin exams that all seniors have to take," Temari explained when I asked why he hadn't joined us. "He usually drives his car home, anyway. I don't see why though—he could clearly use the exercise," Temari giggled. I joined in, my laugh feeling much more genuine than it ever had back in Phoenix.

"Well, I should really get inside; Hiashi will be angry with me if I am home late. We should walk to the party together!" I said, bowing my head slightly and smiling as I turned on my heels and bounded inside.

"Hinata?" Hiashi called from the kitchen. I slipped off my shoes quickly and hurried over to him promptly, being chastised not on my to-do list.

"Yes, Hia-Father?" I asked, bowing my head and cursing inwardly at my mistake. He didn't acknowledge it, to my surprise and pleasure.

"Lift your head when I am speaking to you," Hiashi said critically. I turned my head up quickly like a jolt had been cast through me, nearly giving myself whiplash. "How was your first day?"

"It was actually nice," I began cheerfully, my worries about Sasuke momentarily forgotten. "I made a few friends."

"What are their names?" Hiashi asked. I gulped. Forks was clearly a small town, meaning Hiashi likely knew of most of the students attending my small school. If he didn't approve of any of the people I had met… I shuddered at the thought.

"R-Rock Lee, he was the first person to greet me," I started, gaging Hiashi's reaction. He remained neutral, so I assumed it was safe to continue. "And then I met this girl named Ino. She was pretty nice," I said, thinking through my day and all of my different classes. "Temari—the girl from down the street—was in my Advanced Weapons course, and she and I got along really well. We walked home from school together." Hiashi simply nodded, which was as far as he would ever go to show approval.

"The all invited me to sit with them at lunch, and then…" My faced paled slightly as I remembered Sasuke's sharp distaste, and shuddered as I realized he was from the most prestigious family in all of Forks. "I-I just sat with Lee for my next class," I lied. "And then I sent him to the infirmary during Taijustu class!" I proclaimed proudly, my shame and worry for Lee forgotten in Hiashi's presence.

"Better than I had expected," Hiashi admitted. "Anything more you would like to tell me?"

"Well," I started, not knowing if he would approve of Temari's invitation. "Temari invited me to a sleepover at Ino's house, to get to know some more of the girls," I blurted finally.

"Do you know who else was invited?" Hiashi asked, his words carefully measured. I could not tell what his inclination was yet, so I decided to be honest.

"Temari said she had only invited Sakura Haruno and Tenten Hatake, so far," I muttered. Hopefully he would approve of my company enough to let me go.

"Aren't those the daughters of Hatake Kakashi?" Hiashi asked, more to himself than to me.

"Yes, sir," I said, my voice nearly a whisper.

"You may go," Hiashi said finally, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Konoha was in ruins, a remnant of what it once had been. Buildings had been burned and long since become overgrown with moss and vine. Sasuke and his family had preserved what they could, but it had been a long time since they had visited the ghost town.

In the 200 years since they had changed, Sasuke and his coven had ensured that Suna and Konoha eluded the grasp of modern society. They hadn't learned the fates of the other hidden villages, but it didn't concern them. They weren't sure how the shinobi had blended into modern society, but now there were ninja academies throughout the world that parents could put their children into. Though it was only a watered down version of what the Hidden Villages had been, it made blending in with humans all the more easy for Sasuke's coven.

Sasuke began to search each house, looking for an answer to the questions that had eclipsed all other waking thoughts. Why did the Hyuuga's blood call to him more than any other? Whose voice was that he'd heard, echoing through the vast and empty contours of his human memory? Why could he not leave Hinata's name behind in Forks? It felt stronger here somehow, as though this was where she truly belonged.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke muttered as he stepped over the broken remnants of a fence. The grass field had long since overgrown, but the stone paths indicated an old garden of sorts. At the top of a small incline was an old, rusted swing set, that had once belonged to a family with several children. Sasuke hurried to the foundation of the large house, which had been leveled hundreds of years ago. He stepped onto a fragmented tile floor, which might have once been a kitchen.

"_Father, this is Uchiha Sas—"_

"_I have heard of this man, the one who betrayed our village."_

"_F-Father?"_

"_You may take your leave of this place."_

"Father?" Sasuke murmured in a daze, closing his eyes and trying to grasp the memory of his human life. Like water, the voices and the people they belonged to slipped through his slender fingers. A pair of soft, white eyes, gentle and discreet like whispers of snow appeared in the black nothingness of his eyelids.

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke repeated, now certain that she was somehow connected to this place.

* * *

"Hinata! I'm so glad you could come!" Ino shrieked when she opened her white-washed front door. She was already wearing silken pajamas, which made me feel a little less awkward in my white t-shirt and sweats.

"Thank you for inviting me," I said with a slight bow. My bangs fell into my face, allowing me to grin a little too widely at her excitement. She stepped aside to greet Temari, allowing me to step into her den and set down my bag.

I froze.

Sakura and Tenten were sitting together on the couch on the opposite side of the room, whispering amongst themselves. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room as I stepped in and stared at the two adoptive sisters.

"H-hi, my name's…" I trailed off as I looked into Sakura's eyes. They were now a bright green, much more vivid and fierce than the black ones I had seen earlier at lunch. I turned to Tenten, and found that her eyes were now a warm, liquid auburn. "I-I'm Hinata," I finished awkwardly, deciding it would be suspicious and rude to bring up the change in eye color.

To my genuine surprise, Sakura and Tenten both smiled widely, revealing perfectly straight rows of pearly white teeth. Their eyes were warm and friendly, but something about their beauty was intimidating, and caused me to involuntarily take a step backward.

"My name is Tenten," the livelier of the two said. She coiled her legs and sprang from the couch, crossing the room so quickly I could barely trace her graceful cadence and shook my hand enthusiastically. I was shocked as she pulled away—her skin was smooth and hard like marble, yet cold and lifeless like ice, causing me to shiver and gape awkwardly, not yet knowing what to say.

"I'm Sakura," the other sister said, walking across the room to greet me. She also shook my hand, but her touch didn't linger as long as Tenten, and her deep green eyes watched mine carefully.

"It's nice to meet you," I said finally, curling my lips into a brief, proud smile. I didn't know where to go from that, but I was interrupted by a thunderous crashing noise coming from the kitchen.

"Is everything all right in there?" Sakura asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that was be easy to miss.

"Temari and I are making dinner for you guys! You can mingle while we work!" Ino called, her voice sounding slightly agitated. More crashes issued from the kitchen, but Tenten waved it off flippantly and turned to look at me with interest.

"So, what do you think of Forks?" Tenten asked earnestly. I caught myself staring somewhat enviously at the way her pastel lips curved into a perfect smile, but shook it off and sucked in a deep breath to answer.

"I feel much more at home with all of the trees, but the rain takes some getting used to," I said, again pleased with the lack of stuttering. These girls were somewhat intimidating, but they had a sense of familiarity about them that made me feel much more at ease around them than most people.

"You're from Phoenix, right? That must be quite a change," Sakura supplemented. I simply nodded, and allowed myself to fall into a thoughtful silence for a moment. Tenten and Sakura were much easier to talk to that I would've thought.

"I was born here, but my mother and I moved to Phoenix when I was only a few months old. I visit every summer though," I explained. I suddenly realized that I had been talking about myself the entire time, which made me feel quite uncomfortable. "How long have you lived here?" I asked to turn the conversation around.

"We moved here last summer. Everyone likes it here, except my brother Gaara," Sakura explained.

"He would rather live in a place like Phoenix," Tenten added fondly. Ino had said that she and Gaara were together, and the faraway and contented look in her warm brown eyes all but confirmed it.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked, wanting to hear how they would explain it. Ino didn't try to hide her bias when telling me about them before, so I figured it would be better to hear from them.

"Three adoptive brothers, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sakura and Gaara are the only ones in our family who are actually related," Tenten explained.

"Sasuke sure seems lonely," Sakura added with a wistful sigh. I furrowed my brow slightly in confusion. Ino had said Sakura was with Naruto. Could she have lied?

"L-lonely?" I asked, my stutter returning as my thoughts turned to the frighteningly beautiful boy with the fierce, obsidian eyes.

"Well, please don't get the wrong idea," Tenten began, her thin eyebrows creasing in concern above her lovely brown eyes. "But Gaara and I have been together for many years, and so have Sakura and Naruto. We want to find someone for Sasuke," she said, lowering her voice and leaning closer as she confided in me.

"Oh, shove it, Tenten. You just want another sister," Sakura joked to lighten the mood. Tenten grinned and gave her a playful push, which Sakura returned. Ever the cunning one, Tenten rushed over to her belongings and grabbed her pillow, which she used to attack her sister playfully. Sakura ducked under the first swipe, and dove for her pillow. Before turning to Tenten, she grabbed and extra pillow and threw it to me.

I just held the pillow dumbly for a moment, but soon we were all giggling and hitting each other with pillows. I couldn't honestly say that I felt equal in the presence of their divine beauty, but at least they seemed glad to have me as company. Plus, it was easy for me to ignore the solemn black eyes of their brother which had been haunting me all day when I was trying to avoid being hit in the head with a pillow.

"You're pretty skilled, Hinata," Tenten said with a laugh as she threw down her pillow gracefully leapt onto the couch for a breather.

"Are you kidding? It was all I could do to keep up with you guys!" I said with a laugh. The sisters were the most enjoyable company I had entertained since arriving in Forks. _Now if only their brother were more like them,_ I thought to myself with a sigh.

"It's nice to have some more female company," Sakura said.

"Yeah, when you have three brothers, you tend to feel overwhelmed," Tenten said. "How would you like to be Sasuke's girlfriend?" she added with a laugh.

I felt a warm blush creep up my neck at this, and turned my eyes to the ground so a curtain of hair would cover it. Clearly, Sasuke had not yet told them about how much he hated me. I stressed as I wondered how Sakura and Tenten would treat me after they knew about what happened in Genjustu class. How unfair it seemed that someone could abhor me for no apparent reason, and then take two of my new friends along with them.

"I don't think that would ever happen," I muttered through my teeth and a tense jaw.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea!" Sakura added, her green eyes distant as if behind them she was planning how to get the two of us together.

"I don't think he likes me very much," I admitted finally. Maybe if I was the one to tell them, they wouldn't hate me so much.

"What would give you that idea?" Tenten asked. This time her concern was genuine, as I was being entirely serious.

"We had Genjutsu together today, and I had to sit next to him. He wouldn't speak to me, and he just glared at me and leaned as far away from meas the table would allow for the entire period," I explained quietly, not really wanting Temari or Ino to hear from the kitchen. Sakura and Tenten shared a knowing look, and turned back to me with kind—but notably less animated—faces.

"We'll talk to him for you," Tenten reassured me.

"Hey, I haven't heard anything from the kitchen in a while. We should go make sure they're still alive in there," Sakura interjected with an uncomfortable laugh. Not knowing what else to say, I placed my pillow back with my belongings and followed them into the kitchen, where Temari and Ino had just finished dinner.

* * *

Underneath the rubble, Sasuke found an old, worn headband bearing the symbol of Konoha. He tried to clean the dusty metal, and then reached into his pocket to pull out his own, and held them together in the dim moonlight. He ran his thumb along the older one, caressing the worn grooves with his icy touch. Hinata's voice rang in his head again, this time more clearly.

_"I never felt like I deserved this headband."_

_"You will,"_ Sasuke's voice answered fondly, though he had not articulated it himself. Was this proof enough that Hinata had existed here before? Determination settled into Sasuke's countenance. He had ignored his past for too long.

_I will bring her here._


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! All I can really say about this chapter is that there is a little violence at the end. I don't think it's really that big of a deal, but it's better to be safe than sorry. If anyone thinks it's too graphic, just let me know and I will put a bigger warning in the author's note.

This chapter is dedicated to Sasuke, as it is my birthday present to him! Happy birthday, Uchiha-san! Sorry if it's a little rushed… I wanted to get it out before his birthday was over! I will probably edit it some more later!

Sasuke: Gee, thanks Bella.

Bella: No problem! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Twilight, or any of the characters, plots, or themes therein.

Obsidian

Chapter Five

It was about eleven in the morning when Temari and I left Ino's house. The rest of the night had been filled with the usual chatter about boys, shopping, and the school dance that was coming up in a few weeks. Ino did most of the talking, but everyone—myself included—seemed to have enjoyed themselves.

"Hey, Hinata," Temari started when we got to my house. "Lee was planning on getting a group of people together to head out to La Push for a bonfire and some fun on the beach next Saturday. I've got an extra seat in my car if you'd like to come."

"I'll have to ask my dad first, but I'd love to go! I'll call you later, okay?" I said as I hurried into the house, excited to tell Hiashi about the new friends I had made, as he was sure to approve of Sakura and Tenten.

* * *

"Sasuke, where were you last night?" Rin asked as he walked through the door, her alluring black eyes heavy with worry.

"I just went to Konoha," Sasuke explained, shrugging her off as he hung his raincoat by the door.

"You could have at least left a note," the motherly kunoichi mumbled, though it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Is Kakashi around? I need to talk to him about something," Sasuke said, ignoring Rin's comment.

"He's upstairs in his study," Rin began, placing her hands on his shoulder and spinning him around so she could get a good look at her 'son.' "You look thirsty—you had better go hunting sometime before you go back to school," she advised, leaving her hands on his shoulders in comfort. "Oh, and Tenten and Sakura just came home. They wanted to talk to you, too."

"Whatever," Sasuke grunted as he shrugged her off again, and without further acknowledging her, he hurried up the stairs.

"He sure is cranky when he's thirsty," Rin grumbled with a sigh once he was safely out of earshot.

* * *

It was easy to convince Hiashi to let me go to the beach with the rest of my friends, on the condition that I finished all of my homework and passed the quizzes on Friday. He seemed to approve of the fact that I was getting out to spend time with friends, but insisted that I spent some time this weekend training.

I figured heeding his advice would give me a better chance of going to the beach next weekend, so I grabbed a few shuriken and hurried out to my backyard for some target practice. Hiashi was known as the most skilled policeman in Forks, which wasn't that difficult to do considering its population density. Regardless, he kept a few dummies and wooden targets in the backyard so he could train if he felt he was getting a little rusty.

He always used to tell me about how the Hyuuga family had once possessed a powerful skill called the 'Byakugan.' There were two houses in the old clan, the main house, and the branch house. Members of the branch house had their Byakugan sealed, so when they died, no one would be able to replicate the power and take it as their own. It was the job of the members of the branch house to protect those in the main house, and make sure no one ever got their hands on the coveted Byakugan.

No one knows exactly what happened, but the Hyuuga clan was nearly destroyed in an attack on the village they used to live in. Though we tried to maintain the cultural legacy, no one in my family could remember the name of our old home. It is said that a member of the branch house escaped the fire, but the Byakugan had been sealed inside him and the bloodline was so weak in his child, that he couldn't learn how to activate the power. The Hyuuga who had escaped the village died before he could teach hims son the hand seal to activate the Byakugan. Thus, it was lost along with the village its users used to protect.

"Byakugan," I muttered, trying to find the power within myself as I prepared to train. I felt no surge of energy, no change in my pale eyes.

Nothing at all.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked without looking up from his dirty book as the Uchiha entered the room.

"Kakashi, what do you remember of your human life?" Sasuke began tentatively, stalling as he tried to find a way to explain what had happened in Konoha.

"I'm sure we've discussed this before," Kakashi said sternly through his mask, lifting his one exposed eye to look at Sasuke before returning to his book.

_He just wants to forget about it,_ Sasuke thought to himself as he remembered Kakashi's story about Obito's death. _And I don't blame him._

"Anything… else? Maybe about Konoha?" Sasuke asked, hoping his old teacher could remember a certain white-eyed girl, or her family.

"Only what Naruto remembers about the dynamic of Team Seven," Kakashi said. "You've known that for over two hundred years. Were you really unsure, or just hoping for a different answer?"

"Well, I met this girl at school—"

"Is she pretty?" Kakashi asked, even looking up from his book to read Sasuke's expression.

"No! I—I mean yes! No, wait! That's not the point!" Sasuke stammered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, but after seeing the genuine urgency in Sasuke's eyes, he decided to politely wait for the Uchiha to continue, rather than going with his initial impulse to tease him relentlessly.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I've been hearing her voice in my head since I first saw her yesterday at lunch," Sasuke began, gaging Kakashi's reaction as he went on. Satisfied that his mentor didn't seem to think he was insane just yet, he decided to continue. "They seem faraway, like memories of my human life. I think she may be related to someone I once knew." Sasuke held out the old rusted headband he had taken from the ruined mansion in the ghost town. "When I touched this, I heard her say, 'I never felt like I deserved this headband,' and then a memory of myself answered her."

Kakashi took the proffered headband and was silent for a moment, as he absently traced its cool surface with his thumb and searched for an explanation to Sasuke's encounter. "When I stayed with the Akatsuki to learn the rules of vampirism, they told me that things like this weren't uncommon, though no one has ever investigated the person causing the visions enough to draw any connections," Kakashi said finally.

"Then what if I investigated Hinata?" Sasuke asked, surprising himself with the eagerness in his voice. Kakashi noticed it too, but maintained his thoughtful countenance, as this clearly meant a lot to the Uchiha.

"A good place to start would be the Aburame or Inuzuka families. They are the only ones who escaped and survived, and may have some oral records of the Hyuuga family," Kakashi said.

"And be killed upon arriving at the reservation," Sasuke snapped at his mentor impatiently. "Vampires destroyed their home. In case you've forgotten, they have something of a vendetta against us."

"Well, then what do you intend to do?" Kakashi asked, his words slow and deliberate.

"I want to take Hinata to Konoha, to see if she knows anything about it," Sasuke declared, the determination written on his face more prominently than it had been even back in Konoha.

"That would be unwise. You know the penalty of allowing a human to discover our secret," Kakashi answered automatically.

"Then I'll take her there without revealing what we are," Sasuke retorted, moodily turning on his heels and stalking away from the desk.

Kakashi shook his head at this, and picked up his book again. "Sasuke, where are you going?" he asked as the Uchiha reached the door of the study.

"Hunting."

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and I still couldn't sleep. The rain pounding on the roof was inconsequential by now—it was those hateful black eyes that I couldn't shake from my mind that kept me awake now. How was I going to face him on Monday? Tenten and Sakura had reassured me that they would talk to him, but what if that only made things worse?

And why had Sakura and Tenten's eyes changed color? Next to my worries about Sasuke, this seemed trivial. But how was it that five radically different people could be so similar? How could they all walk with such grace, and intoxicate anyone nearby with their presence? They were far too perfect to be human, but what were they?

Sakura Haruno. Tenten Hatake. Somehow, when I talked to Sakura and Tenten last night, it felt like another side of myself was awakened. Someone who I used to be, but had long forgotten or abandoned. And what did I feel for Sasuke? Sure, no one appreciates being hated for no reason, but somehow his unjustified animosity confused and hurt me more than it should.

It was with these things running through my mind that I fell into a fitful sleep. But the last thing I remembered was the whisper of rain on the roof and a pair of cold, obsidian eyes.

* * *

It was raining heavily when Sasuke arrived in the mountains, tearing through the forest at speeds unattainable by all humans and most vampires. He had long since escaped from civilization, and abandoned himself to the monster inside.

_Thirst._

The thing that stimulated his legs to carry him through the forest, a few misplaced pine needles the only testament to his midnight run. Sasuke's eyes were better than most, and when heightened by an unbridled lust for blood, could be matched by none as they guided him through the labyrinth of trees.

A hundred yards to the East, a cougar stalked its prey. Sasuke heard the muffled snap of a twig beneath its careful paw, and veered off in its direction. He found it easily within moments, and hid in a nearby tree. It would be easy for him to kill it, but there was no fun in easy prey. He would first spar with it to whet his appetite; maybe allow it to strike at his flawless, granite skin. It wouldn't hurt him. It was only a toy, his plaything.

An intentional slip of the foot. An out of place creaking of the pine-laden branches in the canopy. The lioness was instantly alert, scanning the sky for an enemy, or better yet—more prey.

She stalked around the trunk of the tree in question, so alert and focused that when she was knocked ten yards into a nearby stream, she couldn't even recover in time to land on her feet.

Sasuke raised the great cat above his head, allowing her to flail about before throwing her against a nearby tree. The cat recovered slowly, and ran forward to lash out at her assailant. She caught him in the chest, but the snarl which escaped his throat was one of ecstasy, as if the scratch had only served to cure an incessant itch.

_Blood._

It was time. Sasuke grew bored with the cougar as she recoiled and prepared to strike again. The sweet scent of the blood beneath her fur, now hot with adrenaline and stress, overwhelmed his desire to play with his food. This time, as she sprang forward with her claws extended, Sasuke came forward to meet her. He threw her through two trees, landing on top of her broken body and ignoring her pitiful whimpering as he lowered his mouth to her shoulder and tore through her flesh, ravenously drinking the blood that spilled forth, ignoring the cat's screaming entirely.

The thirst still called to him as he stood over the mangled body of the cougar. Hundreds of yards away, an erratic rustling of leaves indicated an animal fleeing from the piercing cries of the cat. Sasuke smirked at this.

He was far from satiated.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all! I am so, so sorry! I guess I kind of rushed to post this chapter before, but I've revised it a bit, so now I am reposting it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Amela, because she has read all of my stories and isn't feeling well right now, so I am hoping this will make her feel better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Twilight, or any of the characters, plots, or themes therein.

Obsidian

Chapter Six

"Sasuke, sit down!" Tenten screeched while Sakura grabbed their foster brother and forced him down into one of the plush chairs in the living room. His eyes were now a livid red, which boldly accentuated his annoyance.

"Why were you out all night again?" Sakura demanded as she sat down beside her sister on the couch opposite Sasuke.

"I was hunting. I found someone whose blood I am specifically drawn to, and I had to overcompensate to fight it," Sasuke explained succinctly, as he tried to get up to leave.

"Sit down!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke sighed and sat back down with his arms folded, the annoyance now more deeply set in his face.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked, though she already had an idea of who it might be.

"The new Hyuuga," Sasuke replied curtly.

"I thought so," Tenten said. "I had a vision that you were about to go after someone at school."

"Why didn't you—"

"I would have come after you to stop it, had it not disappeared after a few minutes," Tenten explained, sharply cutting Sasuke off. "I had never seen you act that way before, so I suspected it must have been the new girl. Sakura and I accepted an invitation to go to a slumber party with her on Friday, and we found out from her that you had been acting strangely in class."

"So you know her, then?" Sasuke asked, a little more interested this time.

"Somewhat. She seems nice, and I can't quite figure out why, but she seems familiar," Tenten said.

"Hinata," Sakura began, "her name somehow rings a bell. I'm reminded of my medical training from my human life when I think of her."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. It was the only sound he would grant his sisters now, as he was deep in thought. _They seemed to remember her too._ This only confirmed what he had seen even more, and drove him to learn more about the Hyuuga girl.

"Anyway, maybe you should consider transferring classes," Sakura said, still looking like a goddess despite the worried look in her beautiful features.

"I don't think I will," Sasuke said, a little more forcefully than he had intended. There was no way he would let his thirst for Hinata's blood get in the way of his mission.

"Are you _trying_ to get us discovered?" Sakura seethed at Sasuke's dismissal of her suggestion.

"No," Sasuke began, "I just have my own personal interest in her."

"Wh-what?" Tenten stuttered.

Sasuke opened his mouth for a moment to explain, but closed it and sat thoughtfully for a moment. If he told Sakura and Tenten about hearing Hinata's voice, they too would want to learn more about her. Hinata would only become more suspicious if all three of them tried to get close to her.

"Nothing you should be concerned with," Sasuke said simply. Without listening to anything else his foster sisters said, he got up and left the room to see if he could distract himself for the rest of the day by training with Gaara or something.

_Hyuuga._

* * *

It was with an unshakable feeling of dread that I got ready for school on Monday morning. All of the small pet peeves from Friday, like how Ino would glare at me while Lee chattered in my ear; it all seemed inconsequential when I knew I would have to face Sasuke again in Genjutsu class.

The morning went by fairly similarly to Friday's, only with less staring. The small-town folk were surprisingly already used to my presence. It was probably something they had been expecting for a long time—the daughter of the beloved police chief's runaway bride has come home.

It was difficult to focus on eating my lunch, especially when I had to try to focus on the conversation at my table as well. Skipping Genjutsu class was entirely out of the question, but I silently made a deal with myself. If Sasuke Uchiha showed any animosity to me before I went to class, I would ask to switch seats to be with Lee or something, or maybe even classes. I shook my head slightly at this idea. If my first impression of Ibiki-sensei had been correct, then that plan would inevitably fail. But it was worth a try, I guess.

"Sasuke Uchiha is looking at you," Ino seethed through clenched teeth. I glanced up from my apple to look at her, and she was staring intently at their table.

"Stop staring at him!" I hissed, surprising even myself with my urgency. Ino gaped at me for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Whatever," she said dismissively.

"S-sorry Ino. I didn't mean to come across that way," I muttered, though I had secretly found her apprehension a little amusing. "Did he seem angry?" I asked worriedly, turning the conversation back to Sasuke.

"No, why _should_ he?" Ino asked, the spiteful implications of her words clear even through a bite of celery.

"I don't think he likes me very much," I mumbled, my eyes glued to the table, as per usual.

"Me _neither!"_ Lee piped in. "You should have seen him in Genjutsu class on Friday! He was leaning as far away from Hinata as he possibly could!" he chirped jovially. I tried to shoot him a glare, but it clearly wasn't menacing enough to faze him.

"Well, he's still staring at you, and he doesn't seem angry," Temari said, with a glance over to his table.

"I guess I might not have to transfer out of Ibiki's class after all," I joked, trying lighten the mood. Lee's eyes widened, and he began apologizing profusely for what he said before, and explaining how Sasuke wasn't really leaning _that_ far away from me.

"Lee, relax, it was just a joke," I laughed. I just couldn't help it, though I felt bad because he was obviously sincere. "Anyway, I think I'm going to class. "

"Let me walk you!" Lee said, though he was obviously still eating his lunch.

"It's all right, Lee. I know where it is now, thanks to you, so I'll just see you there in a bit," I said. I tried to smile at him to erase the frown from his usually animated face, but he just nodded sullenly and went back to eating his lunch, twice as fast as before.

* * *

I tried not to stare at the door as I collected myself and waited for class to begin. I was one of the first few people in the classroom, but this time around my stomach was empty and protesting.

_I guess I felt too sick at lunch to eat anything,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe this will get better with time. I'm used to Hiashi now, right? _

"Hello, Hinata," came an unfamiliar velvety voice. I jumped in my seat and turned around to face Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"H-hi," I stumbled, trying not to get caught in his alluring face by tracing the patterns in the wooden table with my finger and following along with my pale eyes.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sorry, I didn't have the chance to properly introduce myself last week," he said. I allowed my eyes to drift over to his face for a moment. His expression was pleasant—no, it was a godly sort of diplomacy that was written on his face. I looked back at the table. Was this the same person who had been haunting me all weekend? It wasn't just his countenance—there was something else different about him.

"I see," I said absently, without looking at him.

"You're angry with me," Sasuke said. I looked back to him, but this time I couldn't read what was on his face.

"N-no," I said unconvincingly. "J-just a little confused," I added, so he wouldn't think I was being evasive.

"About Friday?" he asked. I nodded in response rather than answering with a 'yes,' feeling as though I had filled my 'coherent-response-while-looking-at-Sasuke' quota. "I was just feeling sick."

"O-oh," I stuttered dumbly, suddenly averting my eyes to my notebook and feeling awkward for looking at his face for so long.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" Sasuke asked. There was an edge of annoyance to his voice, which was most likely due to my stuttering. He was probably wondering if I was too brain-dead to answer him.

"It's green," I began, still unsatisfied with my coherency. I sucked in a deep breath of air, and tried again. "It's a nice change from Phoenix. But it's cold and wet, too," I finished more confidently; even turning to look back at Sasuke, though I wrinkled my nose on the last part.

"You don't like the cold," Sasuke remarked, as though he were making a mental note of it.

"Not after growing up in Phoenix," I explained, without stuttering this time, even looking him in the eyes. _Wait._ "A-ano, Uchiha-san—"

"Sasuke," he corrected.

"S-Sasuke, then. Did you change your eyes?" I asked. I was sure of it now. How could I have forgotten his obsidian eyes, which had followed me around all weekend? The eyes that met mine now were blood red, a much warmer and more frightening color.

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Y-your eyes," I started, looking back at my notebook again. "On F-Friday, they were b-black. Now they're r-red," I explained, suddenly wondering if all of my worrying had caused hallucinations.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered. I decided to drop the subject—either I was crazy, or he didn't want to talk about it. The bell for class to begin would have cut me off anyway.

It was another lecture day, which was perfect because I had already heard a similar lecture in Forks. I listened with one ear and took fairly brief notes as I puzzled over the mystery of Sasuke and his family.

_Sasuke's eyes changed color, just like Sakura and Tenten's_, I mused. I tried to think of a rationalization for it. _It could be that they have some sort of family trait like the Hyuuga's white eyes,_ I thought, but I shook my head at this. _No, wait, they're not related. _

I shifted my eyes over to Sasuke, who was keenly taking notes as Ibiki talked. His captivating red eyes were distant though, as if he was inwardly assessing something as I was.

_Even though he said he was just sick, I'm sure that couldn't have been the only reason Sasuke seemed so angry with me last week, _I contemplated as my thoughts turned only to him.

"Hinata, do you know of one?" Ibiki asked, instantly snapping me out of my reverie. He held a piece of chalk in his hand that was still pressed against something he had written on the board.

"A-ano," I mumbled as I struggled to see what he had written. _Family blood-limits._

"Mangekyou Sharingan, sensei," I answered, hoping that he had asked for an example. I could sense Sasuke stiffen next to me, as if the mention of the legendary power had sent an electric shock down his spine.

"Correct. It belonged to a family in one of the original Hidden Villages. No one remembers the family's name, but it is presumed they all died protecting the village they lived in," Ibiki explained, as he turned a page in the textbook he was resting on his forearm.

I paid closer attention to the lecture for the rest of the period after being caught like that. Sasuke relaxed after Ibiki moved on too, but I added his reaction to the Mangekyou Sharingan to the growing list of peculiarities about him and his family.

Taijutsu was notably more uneventful than it had been on Friday. I sparred with Lee again, because he was the only person who I knew well in the class. Or maybe it was because I knew if I tried to choose another partner, he would protest. I wasn't sure which.

"Oohh!" I gasped as I walked outside after gym class. Forks was covered in a blanket of snow, which I hadn't seen fall in the windowless gym.

I started to walk home slowly, shivering in the cold but somewhat enjoying the sight of the picturesque frozen little town. It was when I was almost clear of the school grounds that I felt something wet and _cold_ connect with the back of my head. I whipped my head around only to see Temari, looking a little too innocent.

"Temari!" I yelled in aggravation. She chuckled slightly, but otherwise held her poker-face fairly well until I started packing my own little ball of snow.

"Ugh, it's so cold," I grumbled as I lobbed it over in her direction, but unfortunately missed as she dodged and starting laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but let out a little smile, which was erased as soon as she threw another snowball in my direction. I dodged it this time and smirked as I prepared another snowball to return fire. She backed up a little bit, but I decided to surprise her and started running in her direction to get closer for a real hit. I guess I didn't consider that there might be ice under the snow, so the smirk was quickly wiped off my face when I slipped and landed on my stomach in the freezing, wet snow.

_Stupid._

"I'll get you, Temari," I muttered darkly as I got up and dusted off the snow that hadn't already melted against my skin.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata," Temari said as she carefully _walked_ over, oblivious to my proclamation of revenge. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," I said, now trying to sound as cheery as I could while dripping wet in sub-freezing temperatures. I figured it was best to use the element of surprise another time to get her back. "I hope Hiashi isn't too angry with me," I said, in order to change the subject.

"At least your backpack didn't get wet," Temari laughed awkwardly, trying to be optimistic to subside my anger.

"Yeah," I agreed, and didn't say anything more to Temari on the walk home except to thank her for walking me home when I reached my door.

I managed to get upstairs and change without Hiashi noticing me. If he asked, I planned on telling him that I was going for a walk in the woods behind the house, and wanted to put on warmer clothes than the ones I had worn to school.

"A walk actually sounds nice," I muttered as I slipped on layer after layer. "If it's alone," I amended as I thought of Temari, and walked out the back door and into the woods.

* * *

"You sure have been hunting a lot lately, Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke donned his warmest clothes in preparation for the hunt ahead. "Are you sure you want to hunt so close to Forks?"

"I need to make sure I'm constantly satiated. The Hyuuga girl's blood calls to me, like that redhead you ran into a while ago," Sasuke said, his tone turning bitter on the last detail. Naruto winced guiltily, and nodded.

"I wouldn't make that same mistake again, you know," he snorted, suddenly indignant.

"I don't doubt it," Sasuke smirked sarcastically, causing Naruto's eyes to smolder dangerously.

"Whatever, Sasuke," Naruto retorted, and retreated to another part of the house to collect himself.

It only took a few minutes for Sasuke to claim a deer. Once he had gorged himself on the creature's blood, he decided to meander through the forest.

_I don't think I've ever been so full,_ Sasuke groaned inwardly as he strolled among the trees, his eyes now a luminescent red. His thoughts turned to the Hyuuga.

_Hinata… What are you to me? _

Sasuke's musing was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from somewhere closer to Forks. He raced off in its direction, and in moments he came upon a clearing where a girl with dark hair was being attacked by a mother grizzly bear.

_What is a grizzly bear doing so close to Forks?_ Sasuke wondered idly as he walked into the clearing. The girl was laying unmoving in the snow, which was stained red with her blood. As an extra precaution, Sasuke held his breath to avoid entering his hunting state around a human as he circled the clearing and advanced on the bear, which had retreated warily at his presence. Even the animals knew to be afraid.

"Sasuke!" he heard the girl scream. He turned only for a moment, but his eyes widened when he realized whom it was.

"H-Hinata?" Sasuke gasped in surprised. As he said her name, the bear started to run toward him with its teeth bared. He lunged forward at the bear, determined to save Hinata without giving into the blood lust. It reared on its hind legs and prepared to strike Sasuke, who gripped the creature's neck feverishly and broke it with more force than was necessary. His sharp nails ripped open the creature's jugular, causing hot blood to pour over his clean, icy hands. Sasuke's eyes widened and dilated as the blood made contact with his icy skin. He nearly tore open his skin with his teeth as he fervently began to drink it, only being careful to face away from Hinata so she wouldn't see it.

_Am I really this weak?  
_

_No,_ he thought, _I have to fight it._ He tangled his slender fingers in his ebony hair to stop himself from feeding and sank to his knees, as the memory of Hinata's voice reached out to him for the first time since he had returned to Forks.

_"S-Sasuke, where are you going?"_

_"Leave me alone!" _

Sasuke roared violently as he began to succumb to the monster inside. He unthinkingly stood up facing away from Hinata and threw the grizzly away from the clearing, the body breaking with a sickening crack against the nearest tree. His face and hands were again covered in blood, and it was becoming harder to resist with Hinata there, despite the fact he was already full. He grasped his ebony hair again with trembling fingers, his conscious mind tenuously holding on.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Hinata heaved with wide eyes as she instinctively tried to push herself away from where he was crouched in the snow. He turned to her, just as the perfume of her fresh blood reached his nose. Hinata's blood all over the ground like that... to Sasuke, it was the kind of flavor vampires encounter maybe once in their eternal lifetimes. A muffled snarl escaped his throat as he inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to overwhelm all of his other senses. He advanced on her slowly, the hunter now controlling him and savoring each step, each erratic beat of Hinata's lovely, warm heart in his ear. They were alone in the forest.

_No one will miss her._

"S-Sasuke!"


End file.
